One night Only
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: "W-what are you doing here? You know it's a muggles club, don't you?" He made her want to moan.
1. One night only

One night only

* * *

Satin/Silk: This one-shot is based off of the song Single performed by New Kids on the Block featuring Neyo. I heard it for the first time last night and I fell in love with it. I couldn't help myself but put a fic to the song. So I hope you enjoy it.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this one-shot! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Summary: "See you don't got to be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend. Be your boyfriend till the song goes off."

Ps. still haven't read HP7 yet so don't spoil it for me.

* * *

One night only  
One-shot

It was a slow grind, sharp movements of the hips that were so tight, and the hands gripped on the body like a second skin. The look of heavy concentration on the face, sweat pouring down the side of the face and the look of ecstasy that doesn't quite go ahead. It's the pounding sound of the bass of every song as bodies follow it absent mindedly.

It almost blocks out the drunken laughter, the soft giggles of flirtation, and the fact that no one really care. They just live for that one moment, that one second to forget everything and just relax. So this is what it's like, she thought to herself. This was what it was like to be at a club. Wizards had clubs, a nightlife that almost unmatchable but something about a muggle's club was different. It was fascinating; it was like they were making their own magic.

She just sort of stood there for a second, just trying it all in. She knew that she must of looked like an idiot. She knew that she must have looked like a fish out of water just standing there alone. It had not been her intent to be there alone, she wanted them to come. Or at least for him to have come. She couldn't even remember what their reasons had been for not wanting to come. It was a big mess of incoherent words fumbling over the other. Words that made no sense, until finally she said she'd go alone.

After she said it, there that small smile that hit both of their faces. As if they were letting her know that they had lied. They never had intended to come. The war had ended on somewhat, no it did end on a tragic note. After it was over, those who had survived. Just want a bit of normalcy and for things to go as they once were. Well as much as they could go back to, so wasn't this normal? They were young, victorious though a little embittered. It was logical and not so out of character that they would do this.

It was a release, something fun that they all could do, and yet they didn't see it that way. After awhile, she got tired of standing there like a moron. She shook it off, walking slowly toward the dance floor. The world around her seemed to slow or maybe she moved to fast. She slipped through the crowd, as the lights flashed everywhere. The music called to her, and she couldn't deny it.

She ignored all the couples that surrounded her. It made her feel uncomfortable as a ring laid plainly on her finger. It was simple, nothing to rich, and she loved that about the ring. But now as she was surrounded by hundred of bodies moving in sync with the loud rhythmic sound. It just didn't feel right, and she slowly pulled it off. Almost feeling guilty for the action, and held it tight in her hand as she unhooked the necklace around her neck.

She didn't even know why she had bothered putting it on, but now it become convenient as she put the ring on the chain. She put the necklace back around her neck, and closed her eyes. The music took over her like a great force. She swayed her hips at first, seeing nothing but death and destruction at first. It had been a horrible war, and so many good people had been lost. She shook her head; she didn't want to think about it. She pushed all thoughts out of her head. She focused on the beat of the song.

It rocked her body back and forth. It grinded against her sense, sending a certain pleasure of freedom throughout her. Before she knew it, every part of her body was moving as if she and music were one. It didn't matter if the song slowed down or got faster. She moved perfectly with it. She ignored everything, even the pair of the eyes that had been on her for what seemed like hours. She didn't care, she was losing herself and she loved the feeling.

She looked beautiful; it was the only thought that came across his mind. She looked beautiful and as she sway, it was enticing. Guy were trying to touch her, trying to get close to her but it didn't work. They just didn't mesh together and she didn't even seem to notice them. It was like two worlds trying to blend and they could barely collide. Her body was appealing, her hair everywhere as she moved with an unbelievably accuracy. So this is what Granger did when no one was around, he nearly said it aloud.

If he did, the muggles would just look at him like he was crazy. He was alone, and he wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he came in the building. His mind was running, getting louder and louder every day he was alive. It was an agonizing pain, as there were fifty million places he literally could have and should have been at. And yet here he was and he stuck out so horribly.

It wasn't the platinum blonde hair or the expensive wizard attire. Nor was it his 'I hate the world', demeanor. He just didn't belong in the world that he stood in and it was so painfully obvious. Although no one ever said anything as he moved through the huge crowd toward her. She shouldn't be there by herself, he thought to himself. He didn't care if she had a wand on her or not. It had nothing to do with the fact that she could take care of herself. She just shouldn't have been there by herself.

He didn't say anything as he softly touched her hips. It was a pulse that suddenly went through them both as he pulled her toward him. It felt weird at first, but soon he was as caught up as she was. She wrapped one arm around his neck as an arm snaked around her waist. They stayed like that for a long time as they moved perfectly together. Other guys looked at him with disbelief. Wondering what it was about him that he could do what they couldn't.

He buried his face in her hair; his husky hot breath hit her neck, sending chills down her spine. It was then that she realized someone else had invaded her space. She snapped her eyes opened, biting her lips, as each time they moved, she felt something. She couldn't put it to words what she felt, but it was almost too good to be true. Her hand moved from around his neck to his hair, grabbing it roughly.

His hand slide down her body, slightly gripping her tighter afraid that he'd lose his grip. She pulled down a few strands of hair and saw platinum blonde. As impossible as it was, she knew that it could only be one person. Was she supposed to stop, push him away or just keep dancing? They weren't enemies but they weren't friends either so what was she suppose to be. She tensed up slightly and he felt it.

"Relax, I won't bite." He paused. "Unless you want me to." She could feel his smirk against every part of her skin.

"W-what are you doing here? You know it's a muggles club, don't you?" He made her want to moan.

"Where's Potter and Weasley." There was near to none malicious in his voice.

"They didn't want to come. You didn't answer my question."

"I noticed."

They didn't say anything else as the song changed, and so did their pacing. The sensual sound of the song surrounded them, and a fire seemed to burn within. His hand gripped tighter on her body in a different way. It was almost hungry as she turned to looked at him as she did. His lips captured hers in a greedy kiss. She nearly wished that he hadn't, because it was something they could never take back. They couldn't move forward or go backwards. It was like being stuck in that movement. She kissed him back, this was wrong she told herself.

It didn't feel wrong as their body continued to move as one throughout the song. They tasted each other as their lips got their fill. Then the song ended, and they both stopped. She couldn't breathe, and he didn't want to. He let go of her and moved away from her. She shook her head as reality hit them both.

She closed her eyes suddenly, letting the new song take over her body. The affects of the kiss melted away. And when she turned her head, he was gone. It didn't matter, they would have never worked out she told herself. At least she would always have that one night, if she ever need to get away from the screaming of her own mind. After that thought, she was lost in the music again. Although she could feel him against her skin.

* * *

Satin/Silk: If you ever get the chance, you should listen to the song. It's pretty amazing. And the him underlined is Weasley, in case that caused confusion.


	2. Not Myself Tonight

One night only

* * *

Satin/Silk: So I decide to unmake One Night Only a one-shot. I fell in love with another song and had to bring Hermione and Draco back to the club. I hope you enjoy it. The song is Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Summary: "The music's on and I'm dancing I'm normally in the corner just standing I'm feeling unusual I don't care cause this is my night"

Ps. still haven't read HP7 yet so don't spoil it for me.

* * *

One night only  
Chapter two

_At least she would always have that one night, if she ever needs to get away from the screaming of her own mind. After that thought, she was lost in the music again. Although she could feel him against her skin_

She was getting married in less than a week. She was going to marry the man of her dreams. He was her soul mate. Despite that, she found herself once again on the dance floor. The music was different this time as a hypnotic beat pounded against her body. There were no couples slowly grinding against each other while the music took over them. The music was faster, more intense and it seemed to demand a lot more out of everyone.

She was there, standing almost still waiting for him to come. It was stupid and it was crazy. She was getting married but she couldn't dance with Ron. Harry and Ron had finally come around and wanted to do normal things. Clubs were normal. Drinking was normal. So was any form of partying. Hermione was excited at first because she would be finally able to share her newfound freedom with her friends. They after all were the people that mattered most to her.

It should of have been fun. She should have felt complete. She didn't and it wasn't. Ron gripped her hips trying to hold on for dear life and it didn't work. He wasn't _him_. Ron just couldn't move like _he_ could. It was frustrating and embarrassing so she adjusted herself for Ron. Every time she did, she hated herself for it. Her freedom was being compromised by her husband to be. Her husband to be who couldn't do something as simple as keep up with her.

Even when Hermione slowed down and Ron was all over her. It wasn't his skin that she felt. It wasn't his sweet breath that enticed her nor was it his lips that she wanted to kiss. It was horrible. Each time she tried to convince herself that things would get better but they just got worse. To the point where Hermione said she didn't go out dancing anymore which was a lie.

She was ashamed of herself for resorting to lies to the two people that mattered the most to her. She couldn't tell them the truth though. The Golden Trio and the Slytherin Sex God were not enemies but they were not friends either. How would it sound? She could barely rationalize it in her own mind. Despite all that, she still managed to escape each night if only for a few hours and waited for him. It was ridiculous and possibly the stupidest thing that she had ever done. But she had to make the second skin go away. Even if that just meant she had to stare in his eyes for mere moments before she walked away. If only it meant that she proved to herself if no one else that she was not going crazy.

So she stood there waiting for him to show. Then suddenly the pace of the music changed. She couldn't deny her body as she moved without any hesitation to the music. The beat completely consumed her. It was as if she was someone completely different. It was someone that he only saw and he had missed it. He missed more than he would put words to.

He was engaged. Did he love her? Did he even like her? He didn't know but he didn't really care. He could not live out the rest of his days alone. He refused to and she was in a word perfect for him. And yet, he couldn't enjoy the perfect mate that he found. His mind was constantly on that night. On that dance and most important on that kiss. It haunted his dreams to the point where he hadn't slept in weeks. He came up with excuses but he could feel _her_. He wasn't much of a dancer but he wanted to be. He thought of several times to go back. He just wanted to see.

Something always came up at the last minute and he couldn't. That night, he didn't know. Everything just seemed to align for that one moment. He was stupid. He was insane. But she was a siren calling to him and his body couldn't resist. He wanted to dream for the first time in his life. He wanted to imagine what it could be if he just indulge in what couldn't be. He wasn't expecting a relationship from it. He wasn't going to give up it all just for a bit of her time. He was stupid but not completely bonkers. He still had a bit of the Malfoy sense to him. Siren or not, she was not going to possess his soul.

It felt different that night. Once again he stood out in a painfully obvious way but no one noticed him. He didn't mind because he was focused on one thing. She probably wasn't going to be there but he hardly believed that. Something had happened that night whether they wanted to admit or not. She had become a part of him and he wanted to get rid of her. The thought of her lips drove him crazy. Many sleepless nights spent in the bathroom just trying to get some kind of comfort. It never seemed to work.

He seemed to have waited for hours until he saw. She was just standing there and then suddenly she was dancing. Her hips were swaying and it was beautiful. He didn't even remember moving as he suddenly found himself attached to her. The music was faster and more intense than anything that he had ever heard. At first he thought he was going to struggle to keep up but it was the easiest thing. It was second nature and in no time they were in sync. It felt good.

Hermione had barely noticed that he was there until she had lifted her arms. She felt a hand go down the side of her body. The touches were clumsy or hesitate like Ron's. They were precise and sensual. She bit her lip to keep back the moan that her body was demanding that she produce. It was him.

She didn't want to look in case she was wrong. She only knew one way to test and so she switched it up. When she dipped, he dipped and when she went low. He made sure she didn't miss her target. The room very much faded as she pulled out all the bells and whistles to make sure. It wasn't until the song ended for just a moment for she turned to see. It was him. Her breath was caught.

They were glistening in the strobe lights and their eyes held the gaze. So much was said without a mouth opening. She couldn't stop herself, she threw her arms around him and he gripped her so tight. There was no space between them as another song started. The words beating in and out of their heads. The beat controlled them as they moved with such sensual precision that every couple was jealous. They were GODS amongst mortals and the passion was continuing to grow.

It was dangerous. They couldn't look away as their lips move close. Who were they?

* * *

Satin/Silk: So if you have the chance to listen to Not Myself Tonight while reading this chapter. I think you'll understand.


	3. Unthinkable

One night only

* * *

Satin/Silk: Chapter three anyone?

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

* * *

_It was dangerous. They couldn't look away as their lips move close. Who were they?_

Who was she? The question pounded harder in her head than the techno beat. She didn't have the answer. It was almost a relief as they danced. Their bodies had moved in such perfect time that it should have been a crime. The way his body felt against her, the way his body made her wants to moan so deeply and yet so softly in his ear made feel so. Damn, she couldn't even put words to describe how she felt. He was something. God, he was something.

Something was the only thing that she could use to describe why. Why she was where she all of a sudden. She hadn't been drunk but she might have been. The way his lips felt on her skins was enough to make her intoxicated for weeks. She could barely remember what happened when the song had ended. She could barely remember what happened when their lips had finally parted. He was her drug.

The light made its way through the small, barely decorated room. There was loneliness to the room that embodied how Hermione felt after the war. She could never bring herself to put color to the walls or hang a picture. Every picture that she own only brought tears to her eyes. She had enough of tears and it didn't matter. She was getting married, wasn't she? Of course, and dancing with Malfoy would just be a dream. A dirty little dream that she would suppress as the years went by.

Her eyes opened softly as her senses slowly came to her. When they did, she wished that they hadn't. There was skin on her skin. It was not the haunting sense of Malfoy left on her skin but actually skin. Skin that warmed her and made her feel safe. It was the sort of skin that she did not want to identify who it belong to. She closed her eyes as if closing them would make it all go away. Such a childish thing to do and she should have been past that point but she wasn't.

An arm snaked around her bare waist in a familiar fashion. Even his touch was intoxicating. She had gone home with him? Who was she?

He had slept. He had slept for the first time in a very long time. It felt good. Even before she haunted him, he didn't know the last time that he had slept. The images of his darken deeds and deaths of comrades were too much for him to bear. He barely made it through the day with all those haunting nights and sleep gave him no pleasure. No pleasure until that moment. He even smiled. Not scowl but actually grinned as his eyes opened slowly.

All he saw was brown. His eyes focused and he realized that they were a dark brown in the shape of eyes. His mind froze as he felt cold in his belly. It wasn't fear exactly but a feeling of what had he done? A feeling that he hadn't felt in such a long time; it took him by surprise. It was her.

Their eyes stared deeply into the other without words spoken. They weren't in the clubs anymore. They couldn't kiss and walk away after a dance. They had touched, kissed and tasted. Things had changed between them in a dangerous way. Their minds both whirling in ways that they couldn't control and it was painful. Even as they searched for a way to live with what happen, they yearned for more. Hermione's hand shakily reached to touch his cheek. Malfoy's eyes so heavily focus on her lips.

They were bruised and redder than they should have been. He could hardly remember kissing them that much. He had bitten her and she had scratched the hell out of his back. He remembered that. The thought of him inside of her and her moaning his name was almost too much for her. His eyes went back to her and she was reliving it as well. There was even a blush on her cheeks. It was cute.

Cute, he questioned himself. Malfoy men did not use the word cute to describe anything. But it was. Her hand was still suspended in air and he did the only thing that made sense. He kissed her. She kissed him back for a second. His hands tightly grasping her face and he kissed the daylights out of her. It was when she felt dizzy that she found the strength. She slapped him.

In his eyes flickered an emotion that she hadn't seen in years! He looked like he hated her. But the hatred turned into hungry as he licked his lips. She shook her head numbly not able to find the words. She looked down, as tears welled up in her eyes. Who was she? Why did she only want more?

He saw the pain in her eyes and the hurt that made her whole body shake. He felt sorry for her. He did something uncharacteristic of him as he pulled her close. He hugged her tightly as she cried against his shoulder. He didn't like the sound of her tears but he rather her cry on his shoulder than anywhere else. He felt possessive of her but he couldn't have her. He didn't like the feeling but he knew that she would destroy him if he let her.

He hissed quietly to himself as her fingertips rubbed against a cut. She didn't seem to notice as her hysterical sobs turned into soft steady breaths. She fell asleep. He would leave her there in the painful memories that would return when she awake. He felt horrible for it but he couldn't stay there. He couldn't wake up to her brown eyes again in fear that he just might make love to her again and again.

Even as she lay there, he just wanted another taste. The sweet pleasure that only her lips could bestow. It drove him crazy. He swore that he wouldn't let her destroy him but somehow she already had. As soon as he moved to leave, she grabbed hold of him subconsciously.

"Let me go." She whimpered.

It was the most pitiful noise that he had ever heard. He lay beside her. He held her and took in all the warmth. They were small and almost insignificant pleasures that her body gave him by being there. So this was what it was like, he thought to himself as he soon faded back into sleep.

'-'-'-'-'

It was later in the afternoon when Hermione awake again. She felt horrible but better at the same time. He was there. He was the first thing she saw and it made her happy but confused. Why hadn't he left? Their bodies were completely entangled with each other that it was a wonder there was room to breathe. He was enchanting and beautiful. She couldn't believe that she had brought him home with her. What was done was done and there was no point in crying over it.

It took what seemed like hours for Hermione to untangle herself from Malfoy. She put on her favorite fluffy pink robe and moves through her small flat quietly. He seemed like a sound sleeper but she didn't want to be rude.

Her flat wasn't her home but a place for privacy. Something that she was surprised that she wanted after the war; it was so uncharacteristic of her. She thought that afterward she would cry in Ron's arms and she would spend the most of the time with him. She was wrong; she wanted to get away if only for a day. She hadn't been the only one that felt that way.

They were still worried though and if she stayed away to long, Ron would come looking for her. He was faithful that way but was that enough? Before she would never question it but some things had changed. She felt disgusted at herself as she made her tea. She slipped the engagement ring off of her finger. She didn't deserve to wear it. She threw it and covered her face with her hands.

"Watch where you throw things," the voice startled her.

As soon as Hermione left him, Malfoy's body realize the lost of warmth. He saw that she was gone and did the only thing that seemed right. He started to dress and excuse himself from the house. He could have apparated but he wasn't quite ready to come face to face with his fiancée. She was probably worried sick about him and he scoffed at the thought. He didn't really want to think about that or what he would have to face when he continued down the hall. It was such a mundane task and yet he was enjoyed by it. It was just a moment longer that he didn't have to go back and pretend. And yet, he knew down in his heard that he would have to eventually. That was just the way that things had to be.

Malfoy had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed the ring that had been launched at his head. He ducked just in time and picked it up to see what it was. Granger seemed shocked and yet took pleasure in his action. They didn't speak any words as he simply handed her the ring. She took it and looked him deep in their eyes.

"Coffee," Hermione barely registered that she spoke.

Malfoy shook his head. He looked her over and saw that she was just in a robe. It was painful to know that he knew exactly what was underneath the robe. He looked away and Hermione slipped the ring on her finger. It was time to be normal. He looked back at her and would have said something if she hadn't spoken first.

"Malfoy, we need to t-" Before she could finish, his finger was to her lips.

"Tonight," He said softly and with that he left.

Hermione stared down at the ring and was unsure if she could do that again. And yet, she couldn't not say goodbye. She looked up as she heard the door close. But they were meant to be and it was time they wake up from this dream.

* * *

Satin/Silk: Yay for the second to last chapter. I am trying to find a song to inspire the last chapter, it was to be amazing.


	4. I'm With You

One Night Only

* * *

Satin/Silk: I am back from a week in SAN ANTONIO! Twas awesome and I was so happy to see that I had received reviews. I want to apologize because this is going to be a really short chapter. How short, I am not sure but it will be short and this is the end of One Night Only.

As well as I do not own any of the characters presented or implied in this chapter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Though there will be some OOCness due to the interpretation that I have to how they would react in this unlikely circumstance.

Summary: "Something so right has got no chance to live. So let's forget about chances. It's one night I will give…"

* * *

One Night Only  
The Last Chapter

She couldn't hear the beat over the outrageous pounding of her heart. Her body was stuck perfectly still as bodies surrounded her. She wanted that high they were all on but she couldn't move. Why was she there? She couldn't really answer the question. The logical part of her would tell her it was because she needed to say goodbye. But that wasn't it and she barely wanted to register what she could be thinking. Things simply did not happen that way. It was too impossible to find a soul mate in a dance partner. She had made up her mind; she would marry Ron and put away these silly thoughts. After all, they were just silly thoughts were they not?

She shook her head even though it made her look stupid. She took a deep breath; she couldn't let him get to her. She had come to the club originally for herself. Not for him or any other man. It was her escape and he had no right to try and take that away from her. Screw him, she thought to herself. She inhaled deeply, ignoring her heart beat as she allowed the beat of the music to transform her. Her movements were slow at first and then everything clicked. Her body and the songs were one and she moved with such precision. The whole club seemed to stop and watch her. As they all couldn't help but think who was this Goddess before them? It was such a beautiful slow grind of air that captivated them. Was it possible? Could she be magic?

Her body made a siren call that they couldn't ignore. They shook their heads, ignoring the strange sensation that went through them but they couldn't deny it. She made them looks like a speck of sand being beaten by the mighty ocean. What would it take to posses her if only for one night?

He knew the answer better than anyone else and he could have it again if he just moved. He had said tonight, he had told her tonight but he hadn't had the slightly clue what tonight was supposed to mean. The word had haunted him all through the day and he could find no peace from it. He had even been crazy enough to demand an answer from it but it gave none. And the silence was like a taunting laugh that followed him everywhere. Even now that he stood so close to her and yet so far, it taunted him. All he had to do was take some steps to the middle of the dance floor. She was waiting for him as she always did. Her body was ready for him and it would only accept his. He knew it. It wasn't his pride but a fact that he came to know over the hours.

He could have her, he really could have her and she could be his. Draco closed his eyes. As he allowed himself to imagine what it could be like if this was reality and not some bizarre nightmare he never woke from. What if this was a nightly ritual and every night they went to bed as they did the night before? What if? What if, he walked up to her, kissed her and told her he wanted her as his? And what if she said yes? His mind stopped him there, he wasn't being rationally. He was allowing the stupid dream to take him over. So he just stood there while the fast song continued to play. They were opposite and when the song ended and the high was over, they would remember their distain. They would remembered, that only the months and days had changed between them and nothing else.

It was true and the thought had hurt him more than he was willing to admit. He clenched his fist and tried to dig his feet into the ground. He drowned a cup of something, as if the drink really matter or as if he could affect his state of mind. She made him drunk and high by the mere thrust, grind, or twist of her body. She was his drug and he could hardly think of a cure. He watched her with greedy eyes as if he could only consume her than maybe he would be satisfied. What he would give for a time turner to tell himself not to go. He would stop that first night but he wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that. So he did the next best thing.

He looked towards the entrance right as the song slowed and another one started. A mess of red hair came through the door. Weasley found her in the middle of the dance and like everyone else; his ship was about to crash against the rocks. Not that it really mattered because unlike Weasley, Draco could crash all he wanted but he could never say she meant the words in her song. Weasley could and Draco hated him a little for it. He would not lie to himself, he was overcome with jealous. It was hot and demanding that if he hadn't left his wand at home, he could do some real damage. But he done that for a reason and soon enough her effects would wear off and the alcohol would numb him. He only had to drink enough to forget and to pretend. Once he did it long enough, the pain would stop, he was sure of it and it didn't change than he was screwed.

He was screwed anyway so did it really matter? No, no it did not. He forced himself to look away when Weasley approached her. He couldn't watch or he would kill the weasel boy and he knew it would be true. And then Granger would hex him into oblivion and that would just ruin his life. The thought made no sense but the numbing effect of the alcohol was affecting him worse than he could imagine. He would suffer it for her because it was only meant to be one night only and nothing more.

'-'-'-'

She felt him when he touched her hips and such a smile went across her face. He pulled her close and she thought she was in heaven. But then something felt wrong. He didn't smell right, he didn't feel right and their body didn't match up right. She felt horrible as a sudden need to cry overtook her. She turned to see the last person that she expected. Ron. He gave her a goofy smile, he adored her and she hated the sight of him at that moment. She couldn't help it, she couldn't control it as the tear poured out. It surprised them both as they were paralyzed by the action. The bastard, she thought to herself. How could he do this to her?

And it was then that it hit her. Something was wrong. Ron was before her and she was crying. Ron had come to the club without being forced and she was weeping because she didn't want him there. He was her fiancé, the love of her life, he had sacrificed so much for her and she was upset. She didn't want him. The thought made her cry harder. She couldn't do this. She couldn't lie to him. He deserved better than that. Ron deserved someone faithful and even though Hermione hated that jerk. She couldn't get him out of her system and she deserved to try it. They deserved the chance to see if it all was worth it.

"I am so sorry Ron," She started to pull the ring off.

"Mione, what's wrong? What are you doing?" She could barely hear him over her own thoughts.

What was she doing? Malfoy turned around for a moment, he had to torture himself. They weren't dancing. They stood there as she pushed something back into Weasley's hand. He could almost feel her sobs as Weasley looked so confused and angry. Her lips were moving rapidly but he could clearly make out, "I have to try". The words made no sense to him until their eyes met and something went through them both. She moved towards him with a certain grace that he couldn't look away from. Weasley stood there pissed but dumbfounded. Not that Draco could blame him; he didn't understand what was going on himself.

Before he realized it, her hands were on his dragging him toward their dance floor. They were away from Weasley into a dark corner where their bodies could meet in perfect rhythm and seclusion. Somehow neither one of them could grasp the concept of one night only.

* * *

Satin/Silk: I don't know about you folks but I so DIDN'T see that coming. I hoped you enjoyed it and that's all folks.


End file.
